


Saged Sun

by ProjectMarbles



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectMarbles/pseuds/ProjectMarbles
Summary: A retelling of the Silver Snow Route - but with a simple change. Instead of Seteth being the main driving force of the plot instead it's Archbishop Rhea herself. This canon divergence sees Rhea take a leadership position in the "Crest of Flames" army alongside Byleth as the two work to put an end to The Adrestian Empire's war on Foldan.And not just that but grow closer to each other as well -  but will their bond break down barriers the Archbishop has built years ago?  And will both her and Byleth truly understand what it means to be - human?





	1. Prolouge - To War

**Author's Note:**

> For purposes of self-insertion. Byleth is referred to as they/them pronouns. This route also is seen with no recruitments from other classes

  
  
  


> “No. I will not allow another Red Canyon Tragedy to happen here!”

###  Rhea

Byleth sat on the Throne and stared blankly at their students, at her. Waiting for some sort of response. Rhea could tell that a myriad of questions littered the Professor’s mind, and as their precious Black Eagles looked around expecting something to happen Rhea felt a tinge of pain. She had failed. All Rhea could mutter was that something had gone wrong, that she was missing something to bring her mother back, but before her mind could wrap around her error - deceit and evil filled the Tomb. 

The Tomb of her Mother. 

“I am the Flame Emperor,” Edelgard speaks declaring herself traitor, declaring herself upon the same heinous level as Nemesis. Fire fills the archbishop, fire similar to when she had stood across from Nemesis all those centuries ago. There’s a pounding in her chest that sounds like  _ war _ .

“Insolence! You will atone for the sin of trampling on this holy resting place!” Rhea turns to Byleth, the professor who stands with hair akin hers. The Professor who had fought so valiantly for the church. The Professor who she - 

“Professor. Destroy these villainous traitors who dare dishonor our creator!” her head would be the only answer to this crime, that is all Rhea could think. Edelgard von Hresvelg must die. Rhea must yet again put an end to a sinner become royalty and so she will - without pity or remorse and this time with no need for petty rebellions.

And once the sinner has hit the grave with their folly ambition of chaos ruined, again Rhea will work for her Mother’s return. Mother has to return. Mother...please return.

###  Byleth

Standing in between the Archbishop and The Flame Emperor - no Edelgard, Byleth grips the Sword of the Creator with no anger - but instead confusion. The one who was behind all the pain of the year stood before them and it was their precious students. Their precious student who they shared so much tea with, spent those days training with, laughing with. Byleth hadn’t laughed before, let alone smile. But with her Byleth felt everything, and feelings were something they were not accustomed too. 

“To think that a descendant of House Hresvelg would dare betray the holy church…” Rhea says, with a venom that Byleth was not familiar with. Rhea rarely spoke like that, rarely acted this way, but Byleth understood. The Flame Emperor was standing against everything the Church stood for, at least they think the familiarities of ideologies amongst all these players are still foreign to them. 

“So it is my teacher who stands in my way. I always knew it would come to this…”

“Professor. Kill Edelgard at once.”  ** _Kill_ ** . “She is a danger to all of Foldlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating.”  ** _Heart_ ** . Byleth holds their head down listening for their own heart and hears nothing. They listen for Sothis and hear nothing. They listen for Jearlt and hear nothing. There is so much nothing.

Edelgard’s favorite tea is Bergamot.

Rhea doesn’t like tea. Rhea likes to be close.

###  Edelgard

In reality, she saw this coming, but it still hurt to watch her dear Professor raise the Sword toward her. Maybe a small bit of her was hoping that perhaps the object of her affection would side with her. But alas this was the reality. This was fate. No matter how open she left her heart out to them, this path was one she would walk alone.

“I will withdraw...for now.” her faithful ally comes to her side with haste and clutches at her shoulder. Edelgard looks one last time at the Professor whose face reflects anger much like the archbishop’s.

“Come, Hubert!” she commands with haste. And as the purple aura surrounds her she hears the benevolent words of Rhea declare war on her and her Imperials. 

This was her reality. Cruel. But this was her path ---  ** _just_ ** .

###  Seteth

“Professor I am relying on your aid during the upcoming battle,” Seteth, false name, says to Byleth, their face was filled with a myriad of emotions: anger, grief, regret. And all those emotions leaked and filtered to their students. The Black Eagles who stayed. Edelgard and Hubert’s expulsion from the academy wasn’t official, but no paperwork was needed for an act such as this. Seteth is sure that if it wasn’t for Byleth, Rhea’s little experiment, the members of the Black Eagles household would have left with Edelgard to fight in her war. The Church would need to slay not just two students but more if that was the outcome. 

It was part of Byleth. Their natural and uncanny way of winning over the resolve of others. Seteth thought at first it was simply the power of Sothis that exists inside of them, but after spending the days of peace together he learned that it was simply because Byleth was Byleth. They spoke with a compassionate heart, understanding soul and so much more. He distrusted them at first but now Seteth can't imagine a life without them. Not only was it their origin, but Byleth has firmly established themselves as a part of his and Flynn's life. The girl has become enraptured with the Professor and so has Seteth. He lets out a sigh as he returns to his desk only to hear the door open again, the man turns a serious expression on his face that warps to concern. Not only was the Archbishop standing there, mighty in her heavenly appearance but so was Flayn. 

" Father!" she cried running up to embrace her father. Seteth wraps his arms around his daughter, holding her close. She was shaken, frightened, he could tell with how she quickly dropped the facade they drew up. He wasn’t surprised, the war was never an easy burden but it became heavier when one was to be fighting familiar faces. Flayn had spent the past few months spending so much time with the Black Eagles… to think that soon she’d have to fight some of their leaders. Seteth could see the turmoil on his daughter’s face and it angered him - it pained him.

Rhea herself had lost her calm composure. Replacing it instead with a frown Seteth had become too familiar with. He wondered what went on through her most holy head - was she planning for the upcoming battle? Or was she thinking about how she would punish Edelgard for her treachery? 

" Father! Isn't it wonderful that the Professor stayed with us! I was so worried that they would...side with Edelgard and we'd be forced to confront them. "

" Never worry about the Professor's loyalty Flayn. They would never commit such a sin. "

" You hold the Professor in high regards Lady Rhea. " 

" Of course I do. In them is the heart of Sothis. And our mother is a benevolent goddess. Do you not think the same Seteth? "

" The Professor is a remarkable individual yes, however you are asking them to slay the very student they swore to protect. Are you very well sure that they are too be entirely trusted..."

"Father! " Flayn protested at her brother's quick remark. Seteth knew his daughter despite all the years had a softer heart, but not he - his heart has hardened. Rhea has as well, but all the woman did was shake her head at Seteth’s suspicion. 

“Please Seteth, put your faith in Byleth. They…” she paused, the rage on her face tossed and turned to a finer joy. Seteth could only assume she was thinking of Byleth - her face always seemed to beam when speaking of the Professor.

“They are more than just a regular human, they are so much more. They will not falter nor will they fall. Just as the Church they are absolute.” she says with a reassuring nod. 

“Yes but Rhea -” Seteth wants to make some point, that the only people they can truly exist in this room right now, but even before she interrupts him by raising her hand he already felt himself hesitating. He had of course seen the Professor’s resolve, their strength, and tactical mind. After all, they had gone through all that struggle to save Flayn. But he was worried that Rhea’s entire faith would be placed in them, all in the beating heart of their forgone Mother.

“The Professor has my faith Seteth. And as they have my faith they also have my blessing. If anything is to happen to me -”

“I won’t allow it Seiros.” 

“If anything is to happen to me...Cichol. Blyeth will bring us back to the light, to salvation. For that, I can assure you.” 

“Seiros. I won’t let  **anything** happen to you. Either of you.” it was not a promise but an oath. These two will  ** _live_ ** the upcoming battle. Even if he has to die for it. 

“ I promise the same Father. I can’t have anything happen to you! Either of you! We are…” Flayn sighs, “we are the only family we have left. Well except for The Professor but...”

“When all of this is over and Edelgard is nothing but a  _ corpse _ -” Flayn flinched at that word. Seteth can imagine the idea of her former friend’s lifeless body did not ease her. “- when she and her ideology of sin are tarnished and ruined. I will tell Byleth everything. Who they are. What purpose they have...what I have done.”

“Will they accept that Seiros?”

“They will. They are of a kind heart. Of empathetic heart.” 

“ _ Their _ heart? Or Sothis’?” 

Rhea was silent after, and Seteth wondered what answer she was thinking of. She turned around and with another nod she left.

“Cethleann.” Seteth kneeled down to his daughter’s height, gripping her by the shoulders. Both of their faces with serious. 

“Cethleann, if the battle gets too much - too dangerous I want you to promise me -”

“ ** _No! _ ** Father I cannot! I cannot leave you or The Professor or  _ anyone _ !” she cried in defense. 

“You know the  _ danger _ ! Your injuries from The War of Heroes haven’t fully recovered if you’re hurt too badly, you can be in that terrible state again, or  **worse** !”

“Father I am stronger than I was all those years ago, and we have much stronger allies. I won’t be hurt!” 

“Cethleann…” he’s begging, begging for her to  _ run _ when the battle gets tough. Begging her to not even participate but of course she isn’t listening - of course, she isn’t listening. 

“Father. I swear to you I’ll live. I swear that I’ll live and I’ll be fine.” she wraps her arms around her father and he softly wraps his arms around her. He wants to cry in this embrace. He just wants her to be safe. 

He hates war.

###  Byleth

“Ah… I thought you would be here.” Byleth turns from their father’s grave to face the archbishop. There is silence as she steps next to them eyes panning over the etchings on the stone. Byleth themselves has a hard time understanding why they are here. Perhaps they just needed time to think - to sort everything out. 

“ Tell me Pro --- Byleth,” they are caught off when she says their name rather than their title. “ Byleth… what thoughts plague you.” 

“Edelgard,” Byleth responds, they are angry. Very angry at them, but more so they are solemn that they will soon have to cross blades with them.

“I understand your hesitation now Byleth but do not let that hesitation curse you in battle. You are far too precious to me - to the Church and to your students to lose. The Adrestian Princess she’s a traitor, nothing more. I know your heart is heavy -”

“Edelgard is more than that Lady Rhea. She’s my student…or she was my student. And now...she intends to kill us.” Byleth’s face turns towards the sky, they knew that on the battlefield Edelgard would strike at the Knights, at her classmates, at her own Professor with little hesitation. Her axe swinging with purpose and that purpose was to lay out a clear path for her to tread on. Even if blood stained it. Byleth turns to Rhea when they feel her hand fall to their back, it’s caressing at first but turns to a slight clutch. 

“Edelgard and Hubert… and all they stand with are the cause of our grief. Of our strife. The cause of Jeralt’s death. They are sinners. They dirtied the goddess’s tomb and attempt to destroy the foundation of the Church.” 

“Yes but-”

“Byleth, you are a bright light in this. A blessing from the Goddess herself to have her power exists in you. To be molded by her...it has made you beautiful.” 

Beautiful, she rarely called anything beautiful and yet when Byleth’s hair changed and their eyes glowed she would toss around the word like it was nothing.

“You are a blessing, and because you exist I know that you will end this struggle and end the sinners.” Byleth pauses as Rhea’s hand roams their back before pulling away. The two turn again to face the sky. Byleth wants to stop this, wants to stop Edelgard. But he can tell that Rhea wants more than that, she wants her head.

“I confirmed with Dimitri and Claude. They will fight on our side to protect the church. Our scouts have confirmed that Imperial troops are approaching Garreg Mach. Edelgard is attempting to siege the Monastery.” Rhea states, her smile is there but it’s colder than it usually was. 

Byleth knew that Dimitri and Claude would assist them. When they approached Dimitri his face seemed wicked and cruel when they mentioned Edelgard a sharp contrast from the times they’ve spoken before. As for Claude he spoke with the same charisma as he always did, the same bravado and mannerisms that Byleth had become accustomed to, like Edelgard’s reveal had barely shaken him. He still had the very same smile that never properly reached. Though, who was Byleth to judge on smiles when they only just learned how it was meant to be.

“Claude and Dimitri helping will be good. They and their housemates are skilled.” Byleth says, the strength of the Deers and the Lions was obvious from the start and as they progressed through their schooling they only got stronger.

“Yes, with the Kingdom and the Alliance on our side. Edelgard’s coup will end with barely a bang.”

“ Edelgard. If she’s attacking the Monastery then she’s likely planning to kill you here. Same with Claude and Dimitri. If you three fall then so does everyone else. .” 

“Then she is foolish, her Empire is large but they can’t hold against the Knights of Seiros. Nor can they hold against the Blue Lions or the Golden Deer. Let her folly be her last mistake.”

“She is smarter than that...I don’t know how but Edelgard wouldn’t jump into a battle she thought would end in her failure just like that.” 

“Ah, is that so? I suppose you would know more about her than I being that sinner’s teacher.”

“Whatever she’s planning, we’ll have to be prepared for it. ” Byleth turns to Rhea their expression as neutral as ever. A sharp worry came over them, the heat of battle never shook Byleth but the idea of their students falling did. And the idea of Rhea shook them just as hard. 

Somehow, someway Rhea had become important to them. Maybe it was their need for answers, an explanation of what Rhea knows, of answers of who they really were. There was some mystery about themselves they did not understand and it all revolves around Sothis. They grip the handle of the Sword as Rhea turns to them and her smile changes - genuine, softer. 

Maybe it was the time the two had spent together. When Rhea would invite them to walk around the Monastery on early church days, talk for hours as Byleth listened. Speak to the small worries Byleth had. Maybe it was the times instead of tea they would partake in a late dinner together, away from the eyes of all others. It was minuscule compared to some of the time Byleth spent with the students but it felt like much much more.

“Rhea. I won’t let anything happen to you.” it slips out.

“I know my child. And I won’t let anything happen to you.” her eyes trail to Byleth’s chest before back to their eyes.

“Nothing can keep me from keeping you safe. Nothing. While I am with you, no harm shall befall you” she says, and the two are back to silence. Rhea’s fingers flinch for a second and seem to inch away from the confines of her relaxed pose, forward to Byleth before quickly pulling back. Her eyes remain on the Professor’s for a brief second before turning around to Alois and Catherine who start to approach. Behind them are Byleth’s students - or rather the ones who stayed.

“ They move urgently…” Byleth says as the group approaches.

“Professor! Lady Rhea! Edelgard’s Imperial army is close. Very close. They’ll arrive by tomorrow morning for sure!” Alois proclaims.

“She sent back one of our scouts, but the other was slain. That Imperial Princess probably means it like a warning.” Catherine growled. It was odd to Byleth, that just a few weeks ago the two were practicing their swordplay against one another, and now Catherine spoke as if she was ready to plunge the blade into Edelgard right now.

“Oh, Edie… fighting against her after just being teammates. It’s heartbreaking.” Dorothea says clasping her hands together as a saddened look overtakes the songstress. The other Black Eagles nodded in agreement, the only difference lies in Caspar and Ferdinand’s frown. 

“Edelgard’s crazy! We have to put a stop to her!” Caspar says with a hurried nod, Ferdinand Von Aeiger follows.

“Her actions are unbefitting of a noble! Not to mention she’s practically ruined the Empire’s name with an action like this!” 

“Are you all sure? About fighting Edelgard and Hubert?” Byleth asks their students. Their attention turns to their teacher.

“Sure isn’t exactly the right word. In all honesty, I’d rather not be fighting. However, Professor if you’re fighting with us -” Caspar interjects cutting Linhardt off without warning.

“Yeah! If you’re fighting with us Professor then I know we’re doing the right thing!” 

“Caspar is correct! Professor if you’re with us then I know that everything will be wonderful!” Flayn’s praise always felt so genuine. Petra and Dorothea nod in unison with Petra stepping forward slightly and placing a hand over her chest. 

“ I would be liking for Brigid to be free of the Empire. For us all to be free. Edelgard is a good person but her nation is cruel! Professor if you are being the with us we can accomplish this!” 

“ We can do anything as long as you’re with us Professor!” 

“ I’m nervous - but - but-! We just can’t let Edelgard and Hubert do what they want!” Bernadetta says in one of her loudest proclaims Byleth has ever heard, Dorothea lays a reassuring hand on the back of her classmate. The reassuring compliments from the students have shocked Byleth, and yet made them undeniably happy.

“Ah Professor, your students have wonderful faith in you. Just as I and just as everyone else here.” Rhea remarks. She turns to face Byleth, looking at them for a second before turning to face the soon to be soldiers on the battlefield.

“Everyone! Thank you for aligning with us despite your Leader’s betrayal. Please do rest… tomorrow if Edelgard is to arrive we will meet her force with an even larger mass. We will meet her steel with ours - her fire with a brighter flame! She will regret striking against us in her final moments!” Alois and Catherine bow in agreement as the students give out a small nod before looking back to Byleth.

Byleth who stood in front of their father’s grave. With a hand gripping the Sword of the Creator. 

  
  


###  Rhea

Traitors, one by one, come marching in waves. A stampede towards what she would call her safe haven. Her home. Their home. Seteth, Flayn, and Byleth’s. This was their home when it was all taken away from them before. Cruelly taken away from them before by sinners, by humanity seeking blood. So many lost homes...and lost children for their homes. All the cause of war - and here it was before her eyes about to happen again. Another tragedy.

The defeat of Edelgard came easily, Byleth as usual led with a tactical mind and combat efficiency and their students followed suit. Slaying her troops, and her loyal retainer. Even with the emergence of the Death Knight Edelgard still proved no match for their combined effort. Yet, as Byleth predicted - Edelgard thought the same thing and while the Church was in the middle of combat - a signal was flared through the sky. 

And the armies came rushing in.

Rhea kept her eyes on the army, as her Knights began to retreat. Now the battlefield was crazed as the Imperial Army’s sheer number somehow began to overtake them. Rhea cursed herself for her overconfidence in dealing with the Edelgard’s forces, the blood being stained was on that woman, she can’t waste any more time. She has to kill her. Byleth steps in front of her, an expression on their faces that Rhea could only assume meant they were ready to charge back into that disaster of a battlefield. She wouldn’t allow that, she couldn’t lose them or mother again.

She places a hand again on Byleth lingering touch on their shoulder as she stepped before them. Shaking her head at their action, she appreciates their bravery while appreciated was not necessary. Above all else in this strife, they had to live through this, they had to live to see tomorrow. Rhea could not, would not, allow for them to fall. Especially not to Edelgard’s hand. She turns back to Byleth, a warm smile etched to her features.

“Everybody here, young and old, is in your hands.” their grip on their sword loosens and Byleth’s face turns away from them. They look sad and Rhea could not be any happier. They care about her, her safety and her well being. Their words at their father’s grave had truly sparked her heart. 

“Rhea…” 

“Do not worry my child. Go.” 

She turns away from Byleth and turns her attention to the battlefield again, her heart swells with anxiety - it had been centuries since she’s taken this form. Centuries since she’s flown in the sky and laid waste to an army. When she was Seiros - and not Rhea. She wonders what Byleth would think to watch her turn into such a beast and for a second she’s worried that they’ll be afraid of her. Run off with her Mother’s heart. But that hesitation vanishes when the scent of death reaches her, and it brings her back to Zanado, to the pain she felt and the horrors she witnessed. She hears the sounds of running behind her knowing now that Byleth had gone just as she commanded. A silent prayer to her Mother to keep them safe. 

“No. I will not allow another Red Canyon Tragedy to happen here!” Rhea declares as a green light surrounds her and her eyes warp for the first time in a long time. Her consciousness vanished as everything went black. Only returning when she’s taken flight, the wind whipping against her scales. She had become  _ The Immaculate One _ yet again, the mighty dragon Sothis sent to slay her enemies. The power in this form was uncomparable, and from her point of view, she could see everything. The leaders of the Alliance and Kingdom fighting side by side, Dimitri looking ragged like a wolf let out to hunt, and Claude as Claude always is asking questions. She can see the various students of the Officer’s Academy retreating and running from combat. Byleth as their loyal Professor aiding in the matter. She sees sinners in an army all lined up and ready for the  **slaughter** . 

With a vicious roar she lands on top of them, kicking up the very earth itself, she wants them to know her power know the Church’s power! She wants them to know  **fear** before she sends them to their demise. As her wings block the sun she slams her clawed feet down upon the fleeing army. Oh, how they run when the odds stacked against them like this, oh how they look so foolish. Their last moments will be of  **fear** . Calling upon a power deep within she lets out a beam of pure power from her mouth and on touch, it evaporates so many of the sinners. She wonders if Edelgard is watching - if Edelgard is seeing how her plan failed and how her traitorous act will only end with the defeat of her Empire! She was prepared to launch another blast before there was a loud rumbling in the distance. Her eyes trail to the sound and she catches the sight of  _ Demonic Beasts _ running at her. Was this also - also a part of her plan?

As she bats and fights them away she realizes that despite her sheer power she has grown much weaker, her chest starts to ache - starts to pain and suddenly she feels intense pain in her jaw from getting smacked across the face by a Demonic Beast. The beasts begin to swarm her, clutching on to her wings to her sides. She roars in an attempt to get them off but to no avail, and instead is dragged against the dirt and slammed into the ground. She wants to spread her wings but they’ve got her restrained, so with as much power as she can Rhea pushes on her legs and slams the Demonic Beasts into the wall of the Monastery. The crumbling stones smack a few of them off of her but also land on top of her. Before she can make another move she feels the claws of a beast dug into her and lets out a roar of  _ pain _ . She stands attempting to make another move as claws pierce her scales but to her surprise, a Beast’s mask is broken and the creature is launched right off of her to its death. The attack came from  ** _them_ ** . The Professor. Her heart is overjoyed that they came to her aid - but that joy is suddenly mixed with  _ fear.  _ They so readily tossed themselves back into the battle. They are against creatures that could overtake them. With another roar she flings a Demonic Beast through a wall and takes the remaining two that have pierced her and slams them on the ground, their surroundings begin to further crumble as rocks fall on the Beasts. With as much energy as she can muster bleeding like she is she manages to leap away from the debris and right in front of Byleth. The two look each other in the eye - and the only question Rhea can ask is: 

“Why did you come?” 

Byleth was silent. Their answer never coming out to open, instead, the air turns foul - wretched and disgusting. Rhea follows Byleth’s gaze as it turns to a man standing in front of a group of Imperial Soldiers. His face sparks a tragic memory in Rhea’s mind. It was he - he was one of them. Working with Edelgad, oh how traitors flock together. The man places his hands together and chuckles as a magical wave of energy forms in his palms. Before Rhea can react he sends it flying towards Byleth causing a fierce impact with the Sword of the Creator as the Professor attempts to block it. But despite their skill, the tides of the battle had exhausted them - and they were propelled back at an astonishing speed and distance. Rhea reaches a claw out to them as the ground beneath them cracks. In quick realization, Rhea can do nothing as the cliff crumbles beneath Byleth and sends them to their demise. She screams - guttural loud and  ugly as the mere idea of her losing someone close to her strikes at her heart. She feels claws of more beasts dig into her side. They were stopping her from reaching them - from saving them. She lets out another roar, as Byleth’s terrified scream reaches her ears. Everything else becomes mute besides Byleth’s fading yell. She doesn’t even hear the cackle of the sinner as her  ** _everything_ ** falls out of her grasp. The beasts still cling to her drawing holy blood. The battle, the war, all of it meant nothing if it meant losing her  **mother** again! 

She lets out another loud roar and the energy inside of her chest expands instead of aiming towards the beasts she instead lets out as much energy as possible towards the ground beneath her. The cliff cracks again, shatters and breaks and with the ground crumbling Rhea falls just as Byleth did. Her body envelops in a bright green light and she feels her head pound. Her body goes weak and her vision fades to black. 

###  Edelgard

“ Report...Hubert.” she was looking towards the remains of the Monastery, she steeled herself for this sight. For the sight of the Officer’s Academy in ruins and yet the sight still pained her. She knows there was no other way though, this was the final result. The only path.

“The Knights of Seiros are defeated. The official surrender has arrived. Catherine, Shamir, and Alois managed to escape. Along with a majority of our former Black Eagle classmates. We did manage to capture Seteth in all the confusion. ”

“ Rhea?” 

“The Archbishop’s true form was revealed as you predicted however reports show that she had fallen down the cliffside. We’ll send scouts to look for her soon.”

“...And the Professor?” she was afraid of the answer.

“The Professor had fallen down the same cliffside Rhea had. However… unlike Rhea, there’s very little chance that they survived. The fall was...deep.” even Hubert’s voice showed some sort of pain in the idea that the Professor died today. Died with the Officer’s Academy. It pained her, it really did. When their blades clashed there was still that little girl inside of her that wanted Byleth to come with them. To change sides in the middle of battle. 

That little girl had to die tonight. She turns away from the battlefield, from the ruins of her home for the past few months, from all the memories. 

“Find the Archbishop. This isn’t over until she’s gone.” 

“ I understand Lady Edelgard.” she begins her walk back to her transport. Her mind already racing over the possibilities of the next week’s battle. And the week’s after - and the week’s after that and that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Reunion at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In Imperial Year 1181, the new Adrestian emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg, led a strategic assault against the monastery at Garreg Mach. Though her own losses were great, her foes had no choice but to surrender. Archbishop Rhea commanded the Knights of Seiros, leading from the front lines against the Imperial army. But amidst the chaos of battle, she vanished, and her whereabouts remain unknown. 
> 
> With this single attack, the Adrestian Empire officially launched its offensive against the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. The unification of Foldan has begun.
> 
> It is now Imperial Year 1185. Nearly five years have passed since the fall of the monastery at Garreg Mach, and the war continues to plague the lands of Foldan. Fhirdiad has been captured. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in shambles. The Leicester Alliance is on the verge of collapse, fractured by two opposing factions - those who support the Adrestian Empire and it’s ruler and those who seek her demise.
> 
> During all of this, the Knights of Serios have searched for Archbishop Rhea unable to find any sign of her...

###  Byleth

“You how long do you intend to sleep?” there is darkness in Byleth’s vision. Darkness and nothing more. Is this what death is? That would explain why they hear that voice...that familiar voice.

“Your body is awake. Your eyes must open now, and you must find the strength to stand upon those legs of yours. Like so much rain, a pool of blood has fallen to the ground… As spears and arrows pierce the earth, it weeps. And even now...it weeps. In order to survive, they kill. And so, the people of this world are lost in an abyss of suffering. They weep as well. The only one who truly knows the nature of things is I… Or rather, you.” when did she become so poetic, so melancholy. Byleth remembers they were more nagging - more - loud. This couldn’t be real. This wasn’t the one they remember. 

“I’m still sleepy…” the voice sounds weak, foreign. As if it hasn’t spoken in millennia but still that is Byleth’s voice. The same voice that swore to Rhea protection, the same voice that taught Edelgard, the same voice that shouted when their father died, the same voice that screamed for help as the body fell. 

“ You are a complete and utter fool! Have you not changed one bit?!” that voice is much more recognizable. 

“ Get on your feet! Right now! I’ll coddle you no more! You are just like a child, always needing me to hold your hand…”

“I’m not…” 

“You are! A fool and a child! A foolish child!” 

“ If I’m a kid what does that make...you…”

“Do not get sassy with me! Go already! You have things to do do you not!?”

“ I -” they are interrupted, the disembodied voice hushing them before they can finish their sentence.

“ Do not speak. I already know. Now. Go…” the darkness begins to fade into white and blinding light.

###  Villager

“Oh please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead! Hey! A-are you awake?” this was beyond him, much beyond him. Picking limp bodies out of the ravine was a looter's job. And he was no looter not at all. He was a respectable man! A respectable farmer who had much better things to do at night than drag bodies out of the water! Like, make sure that nobody takes advantage of him and his family during this terrible war. This five-year-long war. He just had a baby girl before all of this started...and all she’s known so far is to be afraid of the Imperial troops that march through their village. 

So why is he doing this? He has no clue. Maybe he was feeling empathetic today of all days or too curious. He saw the body lying there near the water, their lower half dipped while their top half rested near a rock, he was expecting the person there to be all bloodied and bones but on their body was not a damn scratch. Which was beyond strange, and that wasn’t all the body itself had light green hair and clothing that looked so distinct it felt out of place. The body was a mystery - a mystery that had shot open their eyes randomly. Standing up like nothing had happened to them.

“Where am I?” they said - their voice had cracked, how long have they gone without drinking he wonders. 

“We’re in a village at the base of the monastery. What are you doing in a place like this? I honestly didn’t expect to find someone floating away down the river...” he needed answers, sooner rather than later. This was all just too damn weird for a simple farmer. The strange individual looked around, most likely collecting their surroundings.

“Garreg Mach is upstream of here, but that place was abandoned, but that place was abandoned.” shock overtakes the stranger for a brief second.

“What do you mean?” and now the farmer is confused, the fall of the Garreg Mach was known all across Foldan. What rock have they been living under for goddess sakes?

“Huh? You don’t know? The Church of Seiros isn’t there anymore. Though there have been some folks still living there in the five years since...Well, you know.” or he hopes they do. “Anyway, I’ve heard some thieves have been spotted around those parts these days.” the farmer is not enjoying with how each passing second the stranger’s face grows more and more confused. His first suspicion is amnesia, he heard that his sister’s husband got it once, and he’s afraid he’ll have to give the stranger a quick history lesson on all that’s passed. The last five years would be the toughest parts. 

“Five years?” the stranger says their hand going to their chin.

“Um, are you feeling all right? You didn’t hit your head or anything, did you? It’s the Etheral moon of the year 1185. It’s been nearly five years since the monastery fell. Tomorrow was supposed to be the millennium festival, but who’s got time to think about things like that?” he remembers the festival five years ago. All the lights, the wonders with his wife. Those days will never come again he’s sure. 

“The Millenium festival…”

“Uh, yeah, that’s what I said. But with the war and the archbishop still missing and all... I doubt there’s a soul to be found who has enough blessings worth counting.” the stranger's face turns solemn at the mention of the archbishop. But their solemn expression turns into one of resolve as they turn to the direction of the monastery. Now the roles have switched - with the Farmer being the confused one. Where in the world were they going? 

“Are you crazy!? I told ya! They say thieves are running amok up there, and there's plenty of other dangers too. Come on, I promise I won’t say you’re a coward. Just forget about going anywhere near the monastery.” the stranger shakes their head and the farmer is suddenly worried he pulled a mad person out of the river just to die at some thieves blade.

“You just remember I tried to stop you, got it? It’s not on my conscience if you wind up dead!” he’s already got way too much to deal with. The last thing he needs is this!

“My students are waiting for me,” they say with a solid nod. 

“Students? You really are crazy, aren’t you? There aren’t any kids anywhere near that place anymore!” the stranger says nothing but walks ahead. To their crazy destination ahead. 

“Unbelievable…” some people are just way too crazy. 

###  Byleth

The steps of the tower somehow feel different in all these years, sound different. It’s the echo, Byleth doesn’t remember much of an echo being here. The monastery was never this quiet, never this eerie even at night. There was always sound, whether it was the hum of students the clashing of swords or the moving of guards. There was always a presence, someone was always here. Now, it felt like a graveyard with all the graves dugout and the even insects removed. It made Byleth feel shaky like at any second the ground will shake and remove them from reality. 

When they reach the top they hear a voice, but the voice isn’t one that sparks them with joy - or with fear. It’s one that fills them with regret.

“Why am I even here? I know they won’t come, but here I am anyway…” she came, she came despite the actions she’s taken. The actions she’s ripped open against them. She still came… why did she come?

“How has it already been five years? Time stops for no one, I suppose.” she looks different, her hair looks different - somehow she didn’t grow taller or anything but she looks more mature. Her outfit is also much more extravagant than what Byleth is accustomed to, her body does not stand like a child any longer but more like a killer always planning their next move. Yet despite all that, it’s still Edelgard. It’s still their student. Byleth’s steps echo behind her and when she turns around her face is noticeably surprised.

“Huh?! It’s...you! What are you doing here?” 

“I came here for you.” Edelgard shakes her head, slightly scoffing. 

“Highly doubtful. So you were alive…” alive? Well, considering where they woke up it might have been seen that way. Falling off a cliff does usually end lives. But they weren’t dead - it was more like they were sleeping. Taking a really long nap, it would explain why they woke up so groggy. 

“What have you been doing all this time?”

“ I was sleeping.” her face turns sour, angered. Was that not the right answer?

“Joking at a time like this...Well, if you don’t wish to tell me, I won’t try to persuade you,” her frown disappears and instead is replaced with a hopeful glance. “All that matters is this...Will you return to the Empire with me?” she wants them to return to the Empire? Return with her? They could, they could leave this Tower with her and be around familiar faces. Faces they recognize faces that care. But - if they do would they have to fight in her war, on her side. The side that pushed their home to ruin, that tossed Rhea into oblivion, that killed their father. 

Would their father look at them the same way? 

“I can’t.” it slips out without another thought, Edelgard’s face turns solemn, turns down. She looks sad - Byleth didn’t want to make her sad.

“As expected. I knew your answer before I had even asked the question.” she did? Then did she ask because of hope, was she hoping that Byleth would go with her. But as quickly as her face turns solemn it quickens to anger. To fury.

“That means...we’re enemies now, you and I” enemies. The two of them. Enemies.

“My teacher, the time for discussion has come to an end!” her hand reaches for the hilt of her sword. She means to battle, she means to fight. She means to end Byleth’s life. The Professor grips the Sword of the Creator their face turning serious as they wait for Edelgard to make a move. Silence fills the Goddess Tower before suddenly Edelgard unsheathes her blade and rushes at Byleth. 

Byleth manages to block Edelgard with the Sword of the Creator, the clang of metal on metal echoes in the hall.

“Even though our swords may cross as they do now…” she shoves at them attempting to strike at Byleth’s neck but Byleth is quicker parrying each strike. Their blades clash, again and again, each clash of their weapons sparks a memory, a memory of training with the blade five years ago. Five years ago on the mat of the Training Grounds, Byleth showing them how the rush of a sword should be. Five years before when things were better. Byleth is able to shove Edelgard back, creating some distance between them. Distance that if they had planned to kill her they would have made movements to do so rushing into capitalizing on their stun - but Byleth is hesitating they are holding back. They had just woken up, they can’t go and kill a student now. The two parry each other again before swinging both of their swords around and stopping right at each other’s neck. An expected move from Byleth, an unexpected move from Edelgard. Her swordplay has gotten - much better.

“...there’s no denying that our chosen paths ever will,” Edelgard says as she turns around and sheathes her sword. She starts to walk away, away from the memories they made together.

“You’ve been practicing,” Byleth comments “you could probably win the Sword Tournaments now.” they want her to stop. To stop this war and everything. To just stop. She smiles at them one last time. One last final time. 

“Goodbye, my Teacher. When next we meet, one of us will breathe their last.” and with that final comment, she descends down the same steps Byleth had walked up. With each step, she’s going further and further away from the bond they crafted. The bond they shared. It was customary to say goodbye too - but Byleth couldn’t utter those words. They couldn’t say goodbye to Edelgard.

###  Rhea

Seeing Byleth after all these years made her heart exist on a different rhythm. No feeling could describe being reacquainted with one whose entire being means everything to you after so very long, combined with the feeling of being back in a place she had thought she’d lost. Garreg Mach Monastery her home for years now - her home, lost again. How is she always losing homes? Is that what happens to children without mothers? They will always be without a home.

She watches from a safe distance her beloved Professor talking to the sinner - Edelgard. She knows the Professor will be fine, but part of her worries that Edelgard would best them in a duel, kill them where they stand. Have Rhea lose them all over again or an even worse fate. The Professor in their confusion in their doubt will turn from the Church and go to the Empire with Edelgard. They’ll be out of her reach completely. She was rarely one for anxious thoughts but right now her mind was racing. 

Thankfully none of those possibilities bore fruit, and as Edelgard descends the steps ( a fitting metaphor ) Rhea appears from the shadows. Byleth doesn’t turn yet - and Rhea is attempting to find the right words to say. She keeps her hands folded over her as she always did and lightly scratches at her arm to find comfort as she muses. 

“Professor…” Byleth turns around in shock, hand still on the Sword of the Creator. Rhea can’t help but smile when Byleth’s own shock shifts to a relieved smile. 

“Rhea!” 

“Byleth I -” her heart overtakes her and she can’t help but rush to them in an embrace. She feels like a child ready to sob. This is unbefitting of an archbishop for sure, but right now that thought seems beyond her, she simply wants to hold Byleth, her mother, until she knows that they are real that they are there. Byleth’s hands wrap around her as well and her smile hasn’t been this big in five whole years. Such a long five years. Eventually, she gets her composure and separates herself from them.

“Oh Byleth, it has been so very long. I had worried that you perished after all of these years. Despite my best efforts in making sure that you didn’t.”

“You?”  
“Yes, after you had fallen down the cliffside at the Siege five years ago I followed you, or rather I fell after you. When I awoke a few days had passed my injuries were severe but not fatal, you, however, your injuries frightened me. They were beyond fatal. I had believed you dead right there and yet - you were breathing. Breathing as if you were napping.”

“I was napping. Technically.” is that truly what they were doing? Just - nonchalantly napping for five years? Her memory returns to Sothis for a brief moment. Flashback of times seeing her mother drift into her long naps, almost soaring away from the world itself. It was interesting to watch her eyelids drop as she innocently fell into her slumber. Rhea could feel a nostalgic smile creep to her features. It’s been so long since she had memories of her mother that came so vividly, but here was Byleth bringing back a memory every second without even trying.

“Napping? You were napping? I find it amusing the way you are able to make light of a situation such as your disappearance.” she gives another small laugh before turning to look at the ruins of the monastery. Byleth manages their own smile as well, before it turns back to it’s natural expression a blank one. 

“I moved you to a more secluded area, I wanted to check on you every day however I was worried that any constant movement would alert Imperial troops so I hid.” 

“Rhea, what happened all these years…” Byleth asks and the woman gives a deep sigh. So much had happened in those five years and in her cowardice in her anxiety she allowed it to. She should have killed Edelgard quicker. Found a way to destroy her very body during the siege tear her Empire down to bricks. It’s because of that girl’s life that her world had gone to hell and she lost so much. She’ll make her pay. She will make her pay.

“ After we failed the Siege...I hid in a small village nearby. Concealing my hair and most of my appearance as to not raise suspicion. A small family managed to harbor me and because of that I was able to hear of the atrocities that Edelgard committed.” she notices Byleth’s expression turn at the mention of Edelgard, “the new emperor declared war across Foldan, departing her faith to the Church and declaring us monsters masquerading as humans. She declared me dead and with that lead her march against Fhirdiad. From the looks of things she has been planning this upstart for a long time.” Rhea’s face looks towards the sky.

“Dimitri was executed once Fhirdiad fell. He and his loyal retainer Dedue. Edelgard now hopes to crush the remaining Kingdom forces. As for the Alliance they are currently stuck in an intense fracture. Two sides, one wanting to support the Empire, the other wanting to not. Claude is still alive though with Edelgard’s fury - the question is not  ** _if_ ** Claude will survive but  ** _for how long_ ** .” there is silence after she speaks, as Byleth clearly takes in all this information.

“It has been a long five years Professor…” 

“And what about the Knights...Catherine, Shamir, Alois… Seteth?” 

“ I am unsure. Their activity has halted after our defeat five years ago. I only know that Seteth has been captured. He’s been a prisoner of war this entire time.”

“Seteth…” Byleth looks downcasted and Rhea turns skyward she’s trying to stop the sobs from appearing. Oh Cichol - her loyal friend, her family. She wonders what tortures that sinner is putting him through. And poor Cethleann still so young and now without her father. She grips her wrist and turns back to Byleth.

“Professor...now that you are here I -”

“Over here! There’s probably some more loot over here!” she’s interrupted by the yelling of a stranger. She looks from her position in the Goddess Tower as Byleth runs next to her. The two catch eyes on a group of thieves moving around, looting the remaining treasures of the Monastery. This sacred place already in ruins - is now being further sacked by sinners! Her rage was starting to intensify.

“Bandits...Thieves! Professor come - it may be just us two but with your power and mine combined we’ll be able to save what’s left of this place!” 

“You’re going to fight Rhea?” 

“Yes. To protect what’s left I will take up the sword just as you do, now come.” she begins to move to the staircase, Byleth following behind her. She’s sure she can pick up a weapon from one of the thieves that will be slain. And if not - her  **fists** are more powerful than any blade. 

###  Dorothea

She wasn’t sure if anyone was going to come. After all since the war has started with Edie leading the charge against well - everyone. She thought that their happy times at the Academy were long gone. A memory only she would have. Turns out the songstress could never have been more wrong. On the way to Garreg Mach her carriage was attacked by bandits - ones she could easily fight off herself, of course, the Professor’s training had made her quite the combatant after all. But before Dorothea could even lay out a Thoron to a Bandit’s face a sword had found itself in the back of one of them. Who did the blade belong to - why none other than Caspar himself. 

She couldn’t help but cry when seeing him. After the bandits rana way screaming for mercy from their assailant ( serves them right ) Dorothea ran to embrace her former classmate. 

“Oh Caspar! It’s so good to see you!” 

“Woah - haha - hey! S-same goes to you Dorothea!” he hadn’t changed at all in these past five years, well except for his height he was much taller than her now. The two spent a few minutes chatting before deciding to travel to their reunion together. Her heart warmed at Caspar’s tales at everything relating to Caspar. For the past week she thought she’d end up at empty ruins. Alone. The very thought moved her to tears on occasion. But now she knows - that she won’t be alone. If Caspar came...then everyone else would surely come. 

Everyone. Including the Professor. That’s how faith worked. Correct?

###  Petra

She believed above all else that her friends would arrive at the Monastery for their sacred reunion. Well most of them - she had a hard time believing that Edelgard would visit with all that transpired through the years. Brigid had found itself aligned with the Empire, not by want but by force. As long as they had Petra by the chain Brigid would never be able to take any action. Which is why Petra is well aware of what she puts at risk now, racing to the Monastery as she did. But she made an oath five years ago that she would be standing there with her classmates, even if their status in the midst of all this chaos was unknown. She had faith. 

Faith that was very well placed. The Professor, she thanked the spirits that they were alive and well, Dorothea, Caspar, and Rhea were fighting off bandits. Each of them in excellent form as usual, each of them causing a spark in her heart. A spark of joy. Seeing her friends alone in combat made Petra believe that all would be well. However, she is aware that she has to keep her cherished friends alive. From the Professor’s blindside came a bandit with a short sword ready to strike at them, and from that bandit’s blindside came Petra swift as an arrow slicing through their side. 

“Petra?!” the Professor exclaims and Petra gives a soft and warm smile before hearing the cries of her other friends.

“Petra! Woah that was amazing! You gotta teach me how to move that fast!” Caspar shouts in joy, Petra is glad that the hang up he had over his father’s past has waned and seeing Dorothea’s beautiful and warming smile always made her heart soar.

“Oh Petra! I’m so glad you could make it!” 

“And I as well! To see you all again brings me the great joy!” 

Petra watches as the Professor gives another nod and brings their powerful Hero’s Relic to a bright red, Lady Rhea who Petra never saw fight before stands beside them with her fists raised. Petra always knew that the Archbishop was a fighter - while they carried themselves was soft they always stood like their body was accustomed to war. 

“Petra by me, Caspar to the right of Rhea. Dorothea provide range! These thieves aren’t getting away.” the Professor wonderfully commands and Petra readily puts herself to their side, holding her sword ready to strike.

“Perhaps we can be doing the talking after this, but still I am very glad to see all of you!”

Ferdinand

Ferdinand Von Aeiger could not help but charge into battle. Ferdinand Von Aeiger could not help but abandon any idea of a plan when he saw the state of the battlefield before him. Despite the fact that it was chaos there was something important in the middle of it all - his former classmates fighting off the ruffians, and two figures he thought dead leading them. Rhea and the Professor were sights for sore eyes, and they were in need of assistance.

So even though Bernadetta and Linhardt refused, loudly and numerous times, Ferdninad Von Aeiger could not simply stand idly by. 

“I am Ferdinand Von Aeiger!” he shouts as he brings his ax down upon the ruffians who stand in his way. Slicing down a line that stood in his way. All the thieves turned to face the newcomer into the fray of combat.

“Ferdie, ” Dorothea says with a mixture of shock and joy, a joy that only grows once she catches eyes with the two individuals on his horse. “And Bernie and Linhardt too! You three came!”

“N-not  _ willingly _ mind you or rather I would have arrived later. But Ferdinand came so needlessly in the morning to wake me up from my nap. Insisting we get here ‘post haste’.” Ferdinand can feel the mocking tone behind his companion but right now that matters not. He’s only interested in getting next to the Professor again, standing with them in combat. 

“Is it over is it over is it over is it over is it ove -”

“Bernadetta calm down, jeez you’re going to give yourself a heart attack at that rate.” 

“A heart attack would be better than THIS Caspar! Ohh - there are so many people out here - can we just hurry up and finish this already so we can go back inside!” 

“ I agree with Bernadetta for once, the quicker we can do this the quicker I can take my celebratory nap seeing you all alive and well.” 

“Linhardt  _ after _ the battle and  _ after _ we all catch up I’m going to have a serious talk with you about your sleeping habits, the way you are right now we’ll never - “ Ferdinand is interrupted by a soaring arrow that misses him completely. Bernadetta is shocked and dives off the horse. Byleth takes the front and center looking as marvelous as they always have. 

“Everyone with me.”

“Yes Professor!” the students cry in unison as they come to their Professor’s side. Ferdinand looks down from his horse to see Lady Rhea standing near the Professor as well, her face is rather serious, but when she turns to the Professor a smile emerges.

“ Your student’s faith in you Professor...it is truly something beautiful.” and with that, the Black Eagles charge to finish off the remaining thieves.

Flayn

She hadn’t known what to do when her father had been taken, when the Professor and Rhea went missing when the world erupted into war. She didn’t know where to go - what to say - who to be. She hated this fear, a fear she had long thought she had abandoned. Scared that she’d lose another parent in the midst of all the chaos this very world could bring.

The five years that passed felt like some of the longest of her life. Even the journey to the Monastery felt like a lifetime. There was a worry in her, that the faces she had become so accustomed to as a student would be faces she no longer recognizes or worse faces that never appeared again. Part of her held back on going, but she knew that she made a promise. A promise she couldn’t just abandon in the face of fear. It was naive, to listen to an oath made by classmates five years ago who only had words to bind them, but she had to have faith strong enough to push past that fear. So with lance and tome in hand, she ventured to the Monastery. What the young girl found itself was - rather shocking instead. Her beloved home turned upside down and more importantly, her classmates and Professor were engaged in combat! She was delighted to see everyone alive, but for them to be put so close to a life-threatening situation after meeting again, how cruel.

She hurried along making her way to the crossing of swords. Everyone seemed to be doing fine even Rhea who she hadn’t expected to be fighting at all. She hadn’t seen Seiros take up combat such as this in so long, she was able to get back to her proper skill set but even Flayn could see the years of inactivity has made her rusty. The same could be said for herself and her father as well. Since the years of peace, they’ve all seen a lack of combat. 

As Rhea’s fist connects with a thief knocking him to the floor Flayn catches the professor locked in a clash of blades with what looks to be the thieves’ leader. She’s aware that the Professor’s skill is exceptional - why even beyond exceptional but she wishes to show her usage and part of her worries that in the past five years the professor’s skills could have diminished or that this rouge would do some underhanded trick and get them killed. Which is why she finds it in herself to run forward, to move and land herself to the side of the Professor. 

“What the hell?!” the bandit leader exclaimed at the sight of the new fighter into the fray, Flayn gives the Professor a warm smile before outreaching her hand and sparking the familiar sense of magic she’s found herself used to. The air shines around and with a cry, the magic surrounds the bandit. The Professor gives a small nod of approval before backing away from their clash, taking Flayn’s hand as they fling themselves back from the magic. The bandit leader screams before buckling to his knees and collapsing to the floor.

“Not a moment too soon Flayn.” the Professor comments with a small smile, Flayn smiles as well before flinging her arms around Byleth to embrace them into a warm hug. 

“Oh Professor! How I missed you so!” it’s good to be back amongst familiar faces.

Byleth

With the bandits cleared out, one would think the Monastery would return to is idle calmness, but on the contrary, with the members of the Black Eagles all chatting away the ruined church feels just as lively as it once did. Byleth watches with a smile as their students catch up, regarding each other’s new appearance, their new skills and so much more. 

“To think that they would all return, five years later in the midst of this terrible war, your influence on them is truly magnificent Professor.” Rhea comments, standing to Byleth’s side again. Despite the arrival of familiar faces the archbishop still finds a way to linger around the proximity of Byleth. 

“I'm just glad to see them again.”

“I am sure you are Byleth.”

“Professor! Lady Rhea!” the attention of the group turns to the sound of even more familiar faces. Byleth almost can’t believe their eyes at the figures running up to them. Catherine, Shamir, Alois, and even Cyril!

“Lady Rhea! It really is you! I almost can’t believe it! We thought - we had all thought - !” Catherine stutters in disbelief and shock, understandable considering the circumstances. Rhea lays a gentle smile and gives a nod.

“ Catherine, Shamir, Alois, Cyril, all of you. It must truly be because of the Goddess that we are able to meet again in these troublesome times.” 

“Yes! It must be! We had thought that we had lost you and the Professor both Lady Rhea! Ha-Ha! This is really a cause for celebration!” Alois exclaims, everyone gives a small nod with a warm smile.

“It’s rather fortunate that the students are here too, everyone back together all at once. Almost like out of a fairy tale.” Shamir states.

“We made a promise with the professor. That was five years ago to the very day.” 

“ We all gave our promise to be meeting here when the millennium festival arrived.” Byleth can’t help but smile at Dorothea and Petra’s comments, to think they all remembered just as they had. To reunite. To come back together.

“A promise made five years ago huh, guess it’s a good thing you’re all one to keep promises,” Shamir says with her own small grin.

“Yes, though the one who came up with that plan is not here...Edelgard.” Linhardt muses and the tension in the room goes from joy to something else - something darker. A tension. Thick, as is invoking her name could cause panic.

“Edelgard.’ Rhea breaks the silence with what could be equated to a growl. She’s angered - angered that’s stored for five years seething as the world she’s lead turned into something foreign. That’s why Byleth sees when they see her anger, at least that’s what they think, even after all that time spent with Rhea aspects of her can still be accustomed to a mystery. A mystery she does not deem telling. 

“That sinner still sits on her bloodied throne Professor. “ she turns away from the group looking towards the ceiling of the Monastery.

“Professor. This place is safe because of you and your devoted students. I truly believe - no - I  ** _know_ ** that you are the only one that can save Foldan from that woman’s blaspheme.”

“That - might be taking it a bit far.” the only one - that’s a bit much. Even with Sothis’s power Byleth still doesn’t feel all that special, or all that holy. 

“No. It is not. It is not a mere coincidence you exist, it is not a mere coincidence you awaken today, that the Knights returned today. You are the start of the faith’s redemption, the start of Edelgard’s demise. You truly are the hand of the Goddess.” she turns back to the group, her facial expression serious.

“We are the only ones who stand against her blight. Her war. We are the only ones who can end her.”

“She’s right Professor. Edelgard and her Empire have gone too far. She threatened everything the Central Church protected. We have to put her down.” Catherine remarks, like a loyal wolf ready to jump. Byleth always found her devotion rather interesting - and now they know the extent. They also found it strange that in five years they hadn’t changed much. 

“ I hate to say it but it’s true. While Edelgard is a friend of ours Professor, she has taken it upon herself to tear down everything. Dimitri was our classmate, a friend and now because of her he’s dead.” Ferdinand solemnly states.

“Oh poor Dimitri…” Dorothea claps her hands together. Byleth feels guilt as well, Dimitri always seemed to hide something within him. And when Edelgard’s betrayal was revealed he looked like something terrible had overtaken him. Byleth wishes they could have said something to him, something to ease their pain. The Professor wonders if he died with all that hurt. 

“ Edelgard and Hubert are tearing Foldan apart Professor! And my father is standing with them! I don’t want to fight them, but some fights can’t be avoided!” Caspar exclaims. 

“Edelgard will not stop until all of Foldan is wrapped in  _ fire _ and  _ blood. _ Until every street is bowing to her. That is the goal of her sin Professor. To save Foldan we must unite against her.” Rhea is looking to them now.

“ I know…” Byleth states, they’ve always known really. They can’t just stand around idly and do nothing. Not anymore. 

“We must gather as many resources as we can, lead them under our command and reverse this terrible situation. To get Foldan back. To make that woman pay for the blood she's spilled!” Rhea states, the Black Eagles and Knights all nod.

“You’re right. We have to do something. We have to put an end to all of this.” Byleth says with a nod. Whatever the outcome, the war has to end before it consumes everyone Byleth holds dear.

“Thank you Byleth. With your power, your command I know we can’t falter,” Rhea turns to the Knights again to address them, “Catherine, Alois. Send out the message for all sent out Knights to gather at the Monastery. Their forces will be what we use to start our campaign.” Catherine and Alois nod. 

“Oh, that won’t work too well.” Linhardt states, “ if the message to the Knights get out that the Archbishop has returned the Monastery would yet again be the sight of confrontation. Edelgard leading the charge no doubt.” 

“If Edelgard comes we won’t be able to hold her off. Not with just whose here.” Byleth says to Rhea.

“Yes...then do not mention my name. Tell the Knights to gather for a different meaning, but do not mention that I live. For now we’ll keep my status a mystery. For now...Rhea is dead.” the Knights nod again and Byleth looks to the group before them. The group who have aligned themselves to Rhea and themselves. Those who will be fighting with them for the foreseeable future, who have put their lives in Byleth’s hands. 

This was the start. The start of everything. 


End file.
